Kagome Higurashi, a guerreira japonesa
by Savel-chan
Summary: Três moças e três rapazes unindo forças para guiar o exército japonês à vitória contra Naraku e seu exército que sonham governar a Asia, a princípio, valendo-se de um mito que nada é além de apenas um mito. Muitas confusões, muitos mal-entendidos, muitas batalhas... InuxKag MirxSan SessxRin.


"..." - pensamentos.

- falas

**Introdução: Prenúncios de batalhas**

Era uma bela noite estrelada, o clima estava agradável como o de costume em meio à primavera. O imperador do Japão caminhava ao longo da varanda em seu quarto, admirando as estrelas como se fossem a coisa mais interessante que vira em toda a sua vida; fazia tempos que não admirava tanto o céu. As preocupações da vida tomavam seu tempo cada vez mais e, recentemente, uma preocupação extra se fez presente. "Pensei ter me livrado dela quando era mais jovem... Mas pelo visto alguém a manteve viva..." Pensava consigo mesmo. Tinha de pensar em alguma forma de se livrar, de uma vez por todas, da maldita pedra que arruinara sua juventude.

- Está tudo bem, Ichiro-sama? - uma jovem de cabelos avermelhados apareceu atrás do senhor.

Ele respirou fundo. Sua concubina sabia mesmo quando havia alguma coisa lhe preocupando, era como se ela tivesse ocupando o lugar de sua falecida esposa; manteve-se de costas para ela e respondeu:

- Estava apenas pensando nos problemas que irei enfrentar.

- Há algum problema se eu revelar que ouvi a conversa sobre Shikon no Tama?

Como ela havia se aproximado dele, o imperador apenas a olhou pelo canto do olho e suspirou levemente. Ela era corajosa de ter falado com ele sobre isso; nenhuma concubina, ou mesmo a esposa dele, jamais falara abertamente sobre ouvir uma conversa confidencial do imperador assim, de supetão em um lugar aberto, sabendo que corria o risco de ser morta apenas por mencionar o fato. Ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Bem... Já que mencionou, o que você ouviu?

- Onigumo Naraku. - ela disse, apoiando os cotovelos na mureta - Ele a conseguiu, não é?

- O poder da tama é apenas um mito. - explicou o imperador - Só serve para fazer temer aqueles que conhece as lendas.

- Como tem tanta certeza? - a jovem perguntou curiosa.

Ele riu e voltou a admirar as estrelas.

- Você é tão inocente, querida. Ela já esteve em minhas mãos. É apenas uma pedra.

- Mas se cair nas mãos de youkais...

- Não acontece nada. - ele riu - A lenda se mantém, não é? - pensou alto - Inu no Taisho, foi um dos youkais mais poderosos que já encontrei e foi meu general. Eu mesmo dei a ele a pedra e nada aconteceu. É apenas um mito, porém... Com esse mito, ele conseguiu dominar a China.

Inu no Taisho, um Daiyoukai muito poderoso, um dos mais poderosos que já existira em todo o Japão. Tivera um filho com uma youkai e depois com uma humana, sendo o hanyou (o filho da humana) desprezado por todos e acolhido apenas pelo imperador pouco tempo depois da morte do Daiyoukai. Naraku era apenas um hanyou que tentou superar a força, agilidade e inteligência de Inu no Taisho, falhando miseravelmente anos antes, mas conseguira escapar. Sabia que poderia confiar na força dos dois filhos de Inu no Taisho, mas será que seu exército humano sobreviveria ao ataque que estava para acontecer. O silêncio ficou estabelecido por algum tempo entre os dois, até que a jovem, não aguentando mais segurar a própria curiosidade, indagou:

- O que acontece agora?

- Eles tentarão invadir o Japão, com certeza. Vão começar com pequenas vilas para depois chegar ao palácio.

- Não deveria se proteger?

Ele a encarou sorrindo.

- Eu jamais corro do perigo.

- Vai mobilizar o exército? - continuou a perguntar.

- Um homem de cada família deve defender sua própria nação.

- Tem certeza? Há famílias que não têm ou se têm...

- Não posso mudar certas tradições. - ele acariciou o rosto da jovem.

- Quando emitirá a ordem?

Ele sorriu.

- Pelo visto não ouviu toda a conversa. - ela mostrou-se confusa - A ordem já foi emitida. - os olhos dela se arregalaram - Não se preocupe. - a abraçou e alisou seu longo cabelo ruivo - Seus pais e irmãos estarão seguros.

Aliviada e feliz pelo imperador ter se preocupado com sua família, ela apenas o abraçou e afundou o rosto no peito dele. No dia seguinte, o novo general, Sesshoumaru no Taisho, espalhou seus subordinados a fim de recrutar o máximo de pessoas possível em um curto prazo de tempo. As ordens do imperador foram para reunir um grande exército, se preparar para batalhas contra youkais. Sesshoumaru virou-se a um de seus subordinados e ordenou:

- Convoquem os melhores lutadores e exterminadores de youkais. Meu irmãozinho precisará de ajuda para treinar um bando de humanos que não tem a menor ideia de como lutar contra youkais.

Dito isso, deu as costas a eles, montou seu cavalo e olhou para as montanhas ao norte do palácio.

- Aguarde Naraku, não hesitaremos em te destruir desta vez.

Não muito distante dali, um homem de cabelos negros, enrolados e longos, de olhos vermelhos, coberto com pele de babuíno, observava através da luneta a movimentação dos soldados. Sorriu satisfeito em ver que os rumores chegaram aos ouvidos do imperador e que, esse, começava a tomar as providências necessárias para manter seu reino. _Sinto muito, velho amigo, mas não haverá uma nova chance..._ Uma menina de cabelos brancos, pele albina e de vestido branco, que carregava em suas mãos um espelho, puxou a pele de babuíno conseguindo a atenção do homem para perguntar:

- Naraku, eles vão montar um exército. O que faremos? Já que o mito da Shikon no Tama é falsa?

- Não se preocupe. - ele guardou a luneta - Acorde seus irmãos. Faremos uma longa viagem até a China enquanto eles aumentam os números do nosso exército por aqui.

Ela apenas assente e desaparece em meio a branquidão nas montanhas, afinal era dali que vigiavam tudo que o imperador estava para fazer. Por ser meio youkai, sua audição era boa, a ouvir a provocação de Sesshoumaru, apenas respondeu em tom de diversão:

- Mal posso esperar, Sesshoumaru no Taisho. Kukukukukukukukukuku...

**Oi... Eu achei que poderia ter uma história melhor da "Kagome, a guerreira da China", por isso estou fazendo uma adaptação para o Japão. Espero não ter problema... Por favor, me mandem reviews para que minha escrita melhore...**

**Essa é a penas uma introdução, hein?**


End file.
